The Golden Life
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: (I have no idea why the title doesn't match the plot AGAIN) Beca, an outsider (just your simple farm girl) moved to the city with her mom and she sees this beautiful city blonde girl and just like THAT she's in love. Mitchsen.
1. Chapter 1

**new story. new beginning ;) hope you check out my other stories. I would really appreciate it and please leave reviews too ;) see you when the story ends~Kero**

* * *

Beca grew up at a farm with her mother and she was okay with it. she helped on the chores and she has a dog named Winona then her mother began dating a rich guy.

"mom, we're happy here. I don't want to move to the city. how about the animals?" Beca said raising her voice.

Carmen, her mom, knew this was Beca's reaction so she said "Beca, it'll be fine. you'll meet tons of people in the city compared here you just have animals."

"I don't want friends, mom, and why are we going to the city anyway?" Beca scoffed.

"because John is offering a job for me there so, you and I can have a better lifestyle." Carmen said.

Beca glared at Carmen and scoffed "John always takes you away from me."

"we're leaving today, Beca, I had enough of this." Carmen said as she went to her room to start packing.

Beca sighed and went in the barn to check on Winona.

Winona ran to her and Beca stroked Winona's fur.

"you know, Winona, Mom can be a bit pushy sometimes and now she's making me go to the city and live there." Beca sighed.

Winona whimpered and Beca smiled and suddenly her mom shouted "Beca, come here right now."

Beca sighed and lets Winona go and went in the house.

"Beca, start packing. John will be here in any minute." Carmen said.

Beca groaned and did what she was told and later that day John came.

"hey, Carmen, I really appreciate it that you've changed your mind and I already enrolled Beca to a college called Barden University." John said.

Beca went down with her luggage and said "I will go to the city but I'm not going to college."

John glared at Beca as she went in the car. "Carmen, you will love the apartment that I bought for you and Rebeca. so, let's go."

Carmen and John went in the car and John saw a dog Beca was grooming and asked "why did you bring your dog?"

"because...Winona is my only friend." Beca said coldly.

a few minutes later they arrived at the apartment. Beca lets Winona go and took a short nap.

"Beca, you better go and explore this city for a little while." Carmen ordered.

Beca groaned and got dressed. Beca went out and explored and saw a bar. she heard music she never heard before.

"mom said explore, right?" Beca asked herself.

Beca went in the bar and bumped at a guy. "oh. I'm sorry, ma'm." a british voice said.

"it's fine. I was the one who wasn't looking." Beca said as she stood up.

"I'm Luke. you don't seem familiar around these parts." the british guy said.

"well, yeah. I just moved here from the farm outside of town." Beca said.

Luke nodded and said "hey, you can use a job."

"oh. no I can't work now. but it was nice meeting you." Beca said as she left.

Beca kept exploring and went to a mall.

Beca never knew how beautiful it was at the city and suddenly it got better.

"ow. that hurts." Beca groaned.

"you better watch where you're going." the blonde scoffed.

"it's not my fault that you bumped in to me." Beca defended as she .

"well, excuse me, passerby, I have to get going." the blonde scoffed as she left.

Beca stared at the blonde and thought "she's beautiful."

Beca went home and grabbed Winona. "Winona, I met the most beautiful girl today."

Winona licked Beca's face and Beca laughed. Carmen went in and asked "why are you so happy, Beca?"

"mom, I saw the most beautiful girl ever." Beca said.

Carmen smiled and said "see, the city isn't that bad."

Beca smirked and stared at the ceiling and thought about the blonde woman.

* * *

**Please leave reviews :3 I would really appreciate feedback ;)~Kero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vahuene: thanks hahaha I'm glad you like my stories and I hope you keep reading ;)**

**A/N: guys, keep leaving reviews and I'll reply and thanks for the support and please enjoy this new chapter ;)~Mepo**

* * *

Beca was done packing and Beca wore red tank top and her headphones around her neck and went in the cab her mother called.

Beca arrived at Barden at 30 minutes and she took out her Dj equipment and carried it and suddenly a perky blonde woman came.

"hi there, welcome to Barden University. what dorm?" she said.

"um...Baker Hall." Beca said awkwardly.

Beca ignored the blonde's instruction and saw a brunette guy singing to her with his "air guitar"

Beca just smirked at him and suddenly the brunette went away.

"here's your campus map and your official B.U rape whistle don't blow it unless it's actually happening." the blonde said as she gave Beca a whistle.

Beca grabbed the whistle and went to her dorm.

Beca went in and she saw a tall brunette.

"hi. I'm Beca Mitchell and you are?" Beca asked.

the brunette smirked and said "I'm Stacie Conrad. nice to meet you, Beca."

Stacie was finished arranging her stuff and asked "so, Beca, want to go to the activities fair?"

Beca shook her head and said "I'm good."

"say, I noticed you have some kind of accent." Stacie mentioned.

Beca did have some kind of western accent.

"well, yeah I do have some kind of accent." Beca said with a nervous laugh.

Stacie squealed and suddenly hugged Beca and said "you're so cute."

Beca blushed and mumbled "cute?"

Stacie giggled and unwrapped herself around Beca.

"let's go." Stacie said as she stood up and left.

Beca followed Stacie and Stacie said "we should join a club, Becs."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "Becs?"

Stacie laughed and said "that's your nickname. why? never had one?"

Beca shook her head and Stacie ruffled Beca's hair.

"stop that." Beca growled.

Stacie giggled and suddenly a redhead and a familiar blonde standing at a booth.

"hi, would you like to be a member of the bellas?" the redhead asked with a smile.

"the what now?" Beca asked curiously.

"the bellas. we're an all lady a capella group and we're recruiting new members." the redhead said with a wink.

Stacie looked at Beca smiling and Beca said "no. I never agreed on joining a club."

"don't I know you from somewhere?" the blonde asked Beca.

Beca stared at the blonde and said "I'm Beca Mitchell."

"I'm Chloe Beale. nice to meet you, Beca." the redhead said with a grin.

"so, have you changed your mind in auditioning?" Chloe asked.

"I just think it's lame and I don't sing." Beca said coldly.

Beca left and the blonde glared at Chloe.

"I just thought I could help." Chloe whispered.

Beca went to the quad and dug a hole and planted sunflower seeds.

"grow up big and strong." Beca said as she stood up and suddenly Stacie was behind her.

"blondie is now mad at you." Stacie said.

"and why are you planting?" Stacie added. Beca stood there looking at her shoes and Stacie smirked.

"I was a farmer girl and I just missed farming." Beca said not looking at Stacie.

suddenly Chloe came exhausted. "I'm sorry." Chloe sighed.

"you don't need to apologize." Beca said.

"but...Aubrey has been stubborn lately and I'm really worried about her." Chloe said.

"it's fine, Chloe. I don't mind being bossed around." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and said "thanks. you're really nice."

Chloe looked at Stacie and asked "what's your name, beautiful?"

Stacie smirked and said "I'm Stacie Conrad and I'm a freshman like Beca."

* * *

**I know updates are a little slow but I'll make them as fast as I can but for now I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews. :) ~Mepo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest 1: I'll do longer chapters. I hope. :)**

**cheekymadom: I will eventually have longer chapters :)**

**don't forget to leave reviews and this will have side Chacie :3~Nico**

* * *

Chloe smiled and said "say, Beca. can I borrow Stacie for today?"

Beca looked at Stacie with a confused look and said to Chloe "yeah. sure. she isn't going to do anything important today though."

Beca smirked at Stacie and Chloe grabbed Stacie's arm and said "thank you."

Stacie and Chloe left and Beca went back to her dorm.

Beca suddenly saw Aubrey at the library reading a book.

Beca went in quietly and looked at Aubrey from behind a bookshelf.

suddenly Aubrey caught her staring and went to her.

"why are you here?" Aubrey whispered.

"I didn't have anything to do so I-" but Beca got cut off.

"so, you decided to stalk me?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shook her head and said "I just wanted to say sorry."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "why? I was the one who acted like a bitch."

"you don't hate me?" Beca asked.

Aubrey laughed and said "I don't hate you. say, you're Beca, right?"

Beca nodded and Aubrey said "I feel like you're familiar."

there was silence and Aubrey broke it "say, we can hangout sometimes, okay?"

Aubrey went back to her table and Beca felt like her voice was taken away and left the library.

Beca sighed and suddenly a fat blonde came.

"hey, midget. what are you doing outside of the library?" the australian asked.

Beca glared at the blonde and scoffed "don't call me that."

"I'm fat Amy by the way." the aussie said.

"nice to meet you. I'm Beca. why do you call yourself fat Amy?" Beca asked.

"so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Fat Amy said.

Beca nodded and Fat Amy asked "so, why are you outside the library?"

Beca remained silent and Fat Amy looked inside the library and saw a blonde and smirked.

"so, you like uptight blondie pants over there?" Fat Amy teased.

Beca blushed and stuttered "n-no I-I w-w-wasn't... I don't l-like her."

Fat Amy chuckled and ruffled Beca's hair. "well, I'll help you do lady hunting." Fat Amy said.

Beca glared at fat Amy and said "I do not like her."

"whatever you say, short stuff." Fat Amy said as she left.

Beca rolled her eyes and went to her dorm. when she went in she saw an unexpected scene.

"dude, seriously?" Beca scoffed.

Stacie bit her bottom lip and Chloe smiled.

Beca asked "why did you use my side of the room?!"

Stacie and Chloe dressed up quickly and Stacie said "I'm sorry, Beca. we just got carried away."

Chloe giggled and said "this will only be between us, Becs."

Beca rolled her eyes and said "yeah but keep all of your lady bits to yourselves."

Stacie and Chloe laughed and Beca asked "are you like a thing now?"

Stacie nodded and said "come on, Beca. you should've known by now."

Chloe giggled and Beca rolled her eyes and smiled and said "I'm proud of you both. even though you both just met."

Chloe chuckled and said "I sure hope you get a special someone soon."

Beca smirked and said sarcastically "oh. I hope so."

Stacie interwined her fingers with Chloe and left.

Beca sighed "love. what a strange feeling." Beca threw herself to bed and rested.

* * *

**I know too much Chacie but Mitchsen will be the lead in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this and please leave reviews ;)~Nico**


	4. Chapter 4

**cheekymadom: I'm glad you find this cute hahaha I didn't even expect it would be cute XD**

**Guest1: it will get cuter. be prepared =w=**

**Webzforever: I wouldn't say I'm a boss hehehe. and I didn't even know it was OC until now XD**

**A/N: please keep reviewing ;) and I hope you like this chapter :3**

* * *

Beca fell asleep and suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Beca? it's me Stacie." Stacie called out.

Beca opened her eyes and groaned "I'm sleeping, come back later."

"Beca, this dorm is mine too you know." Stacie shrieked.

"why don't you go to Chloe's dorm?" Beca suggested.

Stacie rolled her eyes and sighed "fine. but don't think that it's a good idea."

Stacie left and Beca smirked and slept again.

Aubrey was studying and Chloe was watching TV and Chloe asked "can't you have fun for awhile, Bree?"

"I can't. my dad will kill me if I had fun." Aubrey said coldly.

"well, your dad isn't here." Chloe said and Aubrey faced Chloe and frowned.

"if I have fun...I can't stop having fun." Aubrey said sadly.

"that's the point of having fun, Bree. it makes you happy non-stop." Chloe stated.

Chloe smiled and Aubrey continued doing her essay.

Chloe sighed and continued watching TV and suddenly a knock was heard.

"Chlo, you in there." it was Stacie. Chloe opened the door and greeted "hey, Stace, what are you doing here?"

"Beca was sleeping and she didn't want to be disturbed." Stacie said sadly.

Stacie went inside and Aubrey asked "and you decided to crash in here?"

"no need to be harsh and Chloe likes it when I'm here." Stacie scoffed.

"you're a much more of a bitch than Beca." Aubrey scoffed.

Aubrey glared at Stacie and Stacie said "don't drag Beca in this conversation."

Aubrey stood up and left.

"why are you even friends with her?" Stacie asked as she sat on the couch.

"she needs a friend, Stacie. she's so miserable and she needs help even though she doesn't actually need it." Chloe said.

Stacie sighed and leaned on Chloe's shoulders.

Aubrey went to Beca's dorm and knocked.

"Stacie, I told you I need sleep." Beca groaned.

"Beca, it's me Aubrey." Aubrey said softly.

Beca opened the door and asked "what do you want?"

"get Stacie out of my dorm, Beca." Aubrey scoffed.

Beca smiled and said "I can't sleep with her around so, why not crash in here for awhile?"

"wouldn't that be the same. you can't sleep if Stacie is with you but you can sleep when I'm with you?" Aubrey asked.

"you're not THAT loud, right?" Beca asked.

Aubrey gave Beca a disgusted look and Beca said "I know. it sounded wrong."

Beca said "so, are you going to take the offer or leave?" Beca asked.

Aubrey went in and Beca smirked and closed the door.

"what's with all the equipment?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm a DJ so I make mixes and stuff." Beca said.

Aubrey sat on Stacie's bed and Beca said "I apologize for Stacie's behavior."

"it's okay...it's actually my fault." Aubrey said.

Beca smiled and slept again and Aubrey asked "why are you always alone?"

Beca opened her eyes and said "I just don't want people to leave since that's what everyone does."

Aubrey smiled sadly and Beca closed her eyes.

_"maybe that's why I don't like to have fun or make friends." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**_please don't forget to leave a review ;)~Nico  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest: hahaha I'm glad you liked that little subtle date :3 hope you keep reading.**

**A/N: so...if any of you guys wants me to do a special valentines thing for mitchsen in this fanfic you can all just ask :3 hope you guys liked this chapter ;)~Chu**

* * *

the next day Beca woke up and saw Aubrey sleeping on Stacie's bed.

Beca widened her eyes and thought "why is she here? I'm blaming Stacie for this."

Aubrey flickered her eyes and rubbed it and said "morning, Beca."

Beca stuttered "I-um-good morning?"

Aubrey laughed and stood up and explained "Stacie locked the dorm and then I heard noises so I came back here to sleep...thank goodness they locked the door though."

Beca laughed and stood up as well and said "I'm sorry that the room is messy."

"that's fine. you're cleaner than Chloe. honestly." Aubrey pointed out.

suddenly Stacie went in.

"Beca, I'm so sorry." Stacie said.

Aubrey glared at Stacie and scoffed "I hope you didn't do it on the couch."

"I hope you didn't do it on my bed." Stacie shot back.

Beca looked at Stacie with a disgusted face and said "we didn't do it, Stace."

Aubrey nodded and smirked at Stacie.

Stacie said "I'll make a deal. me and Aubrey are going to be in other's dorms alternatively. how's that?"

Aubrey had to admit that was a pretty good deal. wait what?

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "why do you want that to happen?"

"Beca, you're so slow. once Aubrey is staying here she won't worry about seeing me and Chloe naked." Stacie said.

"deal." Aubrey muttered.

Stacie smirked and said "I knew you would accept the deal."

Stacie left and Beca asked "why did you accept the deal? you didn't have to do that."

"I have to...for Chloe." Aubrey said coldly.

Aubrey faced Beca and smiled and said "besides, I like being here with you."

Beca blushed and asked shyly "r-really?"

Aubrey giggled and nodded suddenly she noticed that she has to go to class.

"say, Beca. I'm going to class now. see ya' later." Aubrey said as she left.

Beca thought "did something happen last night?"

Beca wore a (whatever you want her to wear.I'm not really good with clothes and fashion xD) and left her dorm.

she went to the quad with her laptop and did mixes.

suddenly someone startled her.

"dude, what the hell?" Beca shouted as she took off her headphones.

Beca turned around and saw that it was Stacie.

Stacie giggled and said "that's not a nice greeting, was it?"

Beca scoffed "well, that wasn't a good approach now, was it?"

"good one." Stacie said.

"so, what are you doing?" Stacie asked.

"I'm just listening to my mixes." Beca said.

Stacie grinned and asked "may I hear it?"

Beca laughed and said "No. you can't."

Stacie pouted and asked "why not? we're best buds, right?"

"fine." Beca groaned as she gave her headphones to Stacie and played a mix. (choose whatever mix you like xD I don't know any.)

"this is really good, Becs." Stacie said.

Beca smirked and said "thanks."

Aubrey saw them and felt something unnatural when she sees Beca and Stacie together.

_"is this what they call jealousy? why would I be jealous of Stacie. I mean she has Chloe. wait what?!" Aubrey thought,_

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this. please leave reviews and don't forget to check out my other stories as well ;)~Nyan  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: hehehe :3 I got 99 problems and fashion is one of them xD and glad you liked jealous Aubrey :)**

**cheekymadom: just wait and secrets will be revealed =w=**

**guest: Jealous Aubrey is the best Aubrey :3**

**A/N: keep leaving reviews guys. it helps :) and yeah I kept updating fast.~Nyan**

* * *

Aubrey went back to Beca's dorm (well, technically her dorm for a month) and studied.

"was I actually jealous?" Aubrey thought.

suddenly Beca went in and grabbed her toiletries and said "hey, Bree. I'm going to take a shower."

Beca left and Aubrey blushed and became all flustered.

"did she just call me "bree"?" Aubrey thought.

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts and said "keep it together, Posen. you can't let love take over."

meanwhile at the showers. Beca was singing Titanium by David Guetta.

what Beca didn't know was that Chloe was shower stalking her so she said "you have a nice voice."

Beca turned around and blushed when she saw Chloe naked and covered herself but failed.

"what the hell are you doing here?" Beca growled.

Chloe ignored the question and said "you should join the bellas."

"I already told you. No." Beca said as she kept her eyes from looking at Chloe's body.

"you were singing Titanium, right?" Chloe asked.

"you know David Guetta?" Beca asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "have I been living under a rock? of course I know him. and that's song is my jam...my lady jam."

Chloe got closer to Beca and Beca blushed and said "that's nice."

"it is. song really builds..." Chloe said with a smirk.

there was awkward silence and Chloe wasn't leaving.

Chloe broke the silence with a sigh and Beca decided to sing.

_I'm bulletproof nothing to lose._

_fire away fire away._

_ricochet you take your aim. fire away fire away._

Chloe decided to harmonize with Beca.

_you shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium._

_you shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium._

after the song Chloe smirked at Beca and Beca muttered "I need to finish my shower."

Chloe giggled and gave Beca her towel and left saying "I'll see you at auditions."

Beca went back to her dorm and saw Aubrey studying.

"welcome back, Mitchell." Aubrey greeted.

Beca smiled and asked "can I ask you something?"

"you already did." Aubrey said with a smirk.

"ha-ha-ha very funny." Beca said sarcastically.

"I'm serious though." Beca continued.

Aubrey faced Beca and asked "what's your question?"

"it's about Chloe." Beca said shyly.

"that's not exactly a question, Beca." Aubrey teased.

Beca chuckled and asked "does she always jump into other people's showers?"

Aubrey widened her eyes and sighed "she did it again. I am so sorry about that."

"again?" Beca asked curiously.

Aubrey nodded and said "it's Chloe's logic. she doesn't have boundaries and does it for things she wants."

"so, that's how you two became best friends?" Beca asked.

"as weird as it sounds...yeah, she jumped in my shower stall and became friends." Aubrey said.

Beca nodded and groaned "I'm starving, Bree."

Aubrey kept blushing when Beca calls her by her nickname.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed "get food on your own, Mitchell."

Beca pouted and begged "please, Bree."

Aubrey can't resist how cute Beca was so she sighed "fine."

Beca smiled and said "yes. thanks, Bree."

Aubrey smiled and left to buy food.

Beca smiled and opened her laptop and did a mix.

"Aubrey is so nice." Beca thought.

Beca widened her eyes and said to herself "no. no. no. I don't like Aubrey."

"maybe I do...like her...maybe a little." Beca said.

suddenly Aubrey came with pizza and asked "who are you talking to?"

Beca jumped and said nervously "I wasn't talking to anyone."

Aubrey smirked and placed the pizza on a table and went back to studying.

"you know, Posen, you shouldn't push yourself too hard." Beca said as she took a bite out of the pizza.

Aubrey smiled and thought "but I have to."

* * *

**sorry for the late update but I hope you liked this chapter and please leave reviews. they help. :3~Desu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vahuene: who can't resist the power of Beca's pout? XD**

**guest: thank you ^_^**

**Rubiksmaniac: sure ;)**

**cheekymadom: thanks ^_^**

**A/N: I might update slower but I don't really know but I'll update my other stories soon and please don't forget to review :)~Nyan**

* * *

Aubrey woke up early and saw Beca still sleeping.

_"she's so cute when she's sleeping." Aubrey thought._

Aubrey shook her head and whispered "why am I thinking that?"

suddenly someone knocked and said "Bree, may I come in?"

it was Chloe and Aubrey opened the door and asked "why are you here?"

"I just want to make sure that you're okay." Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled and offered "so, want to have a little stroll?"

Chloe nodded and Aubrey closed the door gently and left with Chloe.

"say, are you and Beca getting along?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey nodded and said "to be honest...she's cleaner than you."

Chloe's jaw dropped and scoffed "so, you're that kind of person."

"what do you mean?" Aubrey asked confused.

"you clearly just replaced me with a girl you just met." Chloe teased.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "I would never replace you, Chlo."

Chloe giggled and suddenly her phone was vibrating she saw the caller ID and it was Stacie.

"hello?" Chloe answered.

"Chlo, where are you?" Stacie asked.

"I'm outside. I'm with Aubrey. don't worry." Chloe said.

"be safe, Chlo. and may I talk to Aubrey?" Stacie asked.

Chloe gave Aubrey the phone and Aubrey asked "what do you want, Stacie?"

"don't put Chloe in danger, okay?" Stacie scowled.

"of course I won't put her in danger. I'm her best friend." Aubrey scoffed.

"well, make sure she's safe." Stacie said as she hung up.

Aubrey gave Chloe her phone and scoffed "why do you have such a rude girlfriend?"

"Stacie is a little over-protective." Chloe sighed.

Aubrey nodded and after their little stroll Aubrey took Chloe back to her dorm.

"see you tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey laughed and said "you're a weirdo."

Chloe giggled and went in her dorm and Aubrey went back to Beca's dorm.

Aubrey opened the door and saw Beca still sleeping.

"Aubrey..." Beca muttered.

Aubrey widened her eyes and listened to Beca's dream talk.

"please...don't leave me..." Beca mumbled.

Aubrey rubbed Beca's shoulders and whispered "it'll be fine. I'll never leave you."

Aubrey smiled and kissed Beca on the forehead. Beca smiled and said "I love you, Bree."

_"did Beca said...she liked me? probably Beca just dreams of random stuff and it's just a coincidence. but I don't want it to be a coincidence I want it to be true." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**I know it's a little short but...I'll make it longer next time. hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review :3 ~ Kero **


	8. Chapter 8

**Vahuene: thanks :3**

**Cheekymadom: thank you :)**

**Rubiksmaniac: sure :) and thank you :)**

**Guest1: hahaha IKR XD**

**A/N: The last 5 years was awesome guys. I recommend it to everyone (except for children, of course XD) please leave reviews too :) ~Kero**

* * *

Beca woke up and saw Aubrey staring at her.

"were you staring at me? while I was asleep?" Beca asked.

Aubrey just stared at Beca and Beca said "you're a weirdo."

Beca stood up and Aubrey said "you know, you were sleep talking, right?"

Beca blushed and stuttered "w-w-what d-d-did I s-s-say?"

Aubrey giggled and ruffled the shorter woman's hair and said "you told me you liked me."

Beca blushed and hid herself under her blanket.

_"is Aubrey just teasing me? or did I really say that I like her? I know I sleep talk but...not about my feelings." Beca thought._

Aubrey rolled her eyes and took the blanket and said "I don't mind, Becs."

Beca blushed when Aubrey said her nickname and said "r-r-really?"

Aubrey nodded and said "I better get to class."

Aubrey left and Beca kept blushing and thought "I should get some fresh air."

Beca wore a (I'll let you decide what Beca is wearing) and went to the quad.

Beca sprinkled water to the plant she planted yesterday and said "grow up. big and strong."

"you're a weirdo." a voice said.

Beca turned around and asked "who are you?"

the brunette guy smirked and said "I'm Jesse Swanson. how about you?"

"I'm Beca Mitchell. nice to meet you." Beca said.

"say, do you want to hang out or something?" Jesse offered.

"nah. I actually-" suddenly Aubrey came and asked "what's going on?"

Aubrey glared at Jesse and asked "why the hell are you talking to Beca?"

"why? is it wrong?" Jesse asked.

Aubrey took a deep breath and said "yeah. 'cause she's my girlfriend."

"oh...I didn't know." Jesse said sadly.

Aubrey smirked and Jesse said "I should get going."

Jesse left and Aubrey faced Beca who was blushing and sighed "finally. that jerk is gone."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "what's wrong?"

"girlfriend?" Beca asked.

Aubrey chuckled and said "I just did that so he won't hit on you."

"Jesse is my ex-boyfriend. he plays with a lot of girls around the campus." Aubrey said.

Beca nodded and Aubrey held Beca's hand and dragged her outside of Barden.

"don't you have classes?" Beca asked curiously.

Aubrey shook her head and stopped running.

Beca looked around and noticed that they were at a dark alley.

"what are we doing here?" Beca asked.

Aubrey ignored Beca's question and found a box.

"this will be our secret." Aubrey said sternly.

Beca nodded and when Aubrey opened the box it was a locket.

_"isn't that the same locket that I kept?" Beca thought._

"this is a special locket. it glows when I open it and it says that if he or she is the one I should show this locket for good luck or some shit like that." Aubrey said.

"but...I have the same locket but mine is silver." Beca mentioned.

Aubrey widened her eyes and said "r-r-really? could you please show it?"

Beca nodded then frowned and shrugged "but...it's back at the campus."

Aubrey carried the box and dragged Beca back at the campus.

_"wait...if Aubrey said that she only shows the locket to "the one" does that mean...I'm "the one"" Beca thought._

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter Xp and please leave reviews. it helps. :3~Mepo  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vahuene: Beca, why so dense? XD Aubrey better keeps Jesse away from Beca then ;)**

**cheekymadom: thanks :)**

**guest 1: thank you :3**

**A/N: if you have any suggestions. you can follow me or ask me on tumblr :3 it's in my profile and please don't forget to review :)~Nyan**

* * *

Beca and Aubrey went back to the dorm and Beca took out a box similar to Aubrey's but silver.

"here." Beca said as she gave the silver locket to Aubrey.

Aubrey opened the locket and observed it and it had a half of a heart and it connected to hers.

"what does this mean?" Beca asked curiously.

Aubrey hugged Beca and Beca blushed and thought "does this mean...I found her?"

**FLASHBACK:**

_Beca was a little kid who liked to go outdoors and stuff so her parents allowed her to go to camp.  
_

_Beca packed her stuff and her parents drove her to the camp._

_"bye mom. bye dad." Beca said as she waved goodbye._

_suddenly an old woman asked "you must be Beca Mitchell."_

_Beca nodded and asked "who're you?"_

_"I'm the instructor here. you can call me Ms. Dusk." the old woman said._

_Beca went to her cabin and saw a lot girls playing and laughing._

_Beca wore her gold locket and when they were called they went out._

_"please protect me." Beca thought as she was holding her locket._

_Beca saw a blonde reading and asked "why aren't you going outside?"_

_"I was about to." the blonde scoffed._

_Beca frowned at the blonde's attitude and asked "what's your name?"_

_"why do you want to know, kid?" the blonde scoffed._

_"I just want to make friends...I've never done it before." Beca said. Beca was almost going to cry and the blonde panicked._

_"don't cry. please. I'll be friends with you but please don't cry." the blonde said carefully._

_Beca rubbed her eyes and smiled and asked "so, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Aubrey. Aubrey Posen." the blonde stated._

_Beca smiled and noticed Aubrey has a similar locket than her but...silver._

_"come on. let's go. they must be waiting for us." Aubrey said with a smile as she dragged Beca outside._

_a few days later. Beca and Aubrey had been very close lately._

_"so, what's it like being in a farm?" Aubrey asked._

_Beca smiled and said "it's fun. it's a little tiring but...fun and I have this dog named Winona."_

_"cool. but, how about farming?" Aubrey asked curiously._

_"oh. farming is so much fun." Beca answered._

_Beca kept staring at Aubrey's locket and said "you know, I have a locket too."_

_Beca showed her locket and Aubrey showed hers._

_"we're destined to be friends then." Aubrey said with a giggle._

_Beca smiled and the next day was the last day of camp._

_"Beca!" Aubrey called._

_Beca turned around and saw Aubrey taking off her locket._

_"here. let's exchange and when we find each other again we can be together again." Aubrey said with a smile._

_Beca nodded and took off her locket and the two girls exchanged their lockets._

_"come on, Aubrey. your mom is here." a kid called._

_Aubrey nodded and carried her bags._

_that was the last time she saw Aubrey._

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and said "that locket is...yours."

"you mean...the silver one?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded and Aubrey smiled and kissed Beca.

Beca blushed and kissed back.

_"the kiss...it's...passionate...I feel like I felt this...before." Beca thought_

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews :)~Nyan  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vahuene: Thank you hehehe :3**

**cheekymadom: technically...yeah :3 and thanks :)**

**A/N: I've been playing video games lately XD and I was playing Nekopara :3 kawaii-overload ^_^ okay, please don't forget to leave reviews :3 and thank you for the support :3~Nyan**

* * *

Aubrey went to class and saw Chloe waiting for her.

"Aubrey, it's been a long time." Chloe greeted.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "you know we're just apart for three day, right?"

Chloe pouted and whined "but it was like a year."

Aubrey smirked and ruffled the redhead's hair and said "if I smell something in the couch...you're cleaning it."

Chloe giggled and said with a wink "oh. we didn't."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and went in the classroom with Chloe.

meanwhile at the quad...

Beca smiled when she saw that the plant she was raising has sprouted.

"I should make mixes while I'm here." Beca thought.

Beca took out her laptop and did mixes beside the plant and suddenly a cat came.

"hey there." Beca said as she stroked the cat's fur.

Beca giggled and suddenly Jesse came and said "hey, weirdo. what are you doing?"

Beca remembered what Aubrey said. Beca ignored Jesse and Jesse asked "can't you talk?"

"I can but...not to you." Beca replied coldly.

Jesse said "if you're following the blonde bitch...then stop."

Beca glared at him and scoffed "nobody will ever like you, bitch."

Jesse thought "I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

Beca packed her stuff and carried the orange cat and said emotionless "goodbye, Jesse."

Beca left Jesse and Jesse scoffed "who wouldn't like me?"

"probably her." a voice said.

Jesse turned around and saw Stacie smirking while leaning on a tree.

"what are you doing here, you slut?" Jesse growled.

Stacie laughed and said "just checking on Beca if she's alright."

Jesse glared at Stacie and went up to her and scoffed "if you're taking her away from me...you're dead."

"it's not just me who's taking her away from you, Jesse." Stacie said smugly.

Jesse huffed and scoffed "you stay away from her...she's different."

"oh...I know, honey." Stacie said with a smirk.

Jesse left and Stacie went back to Chloe's dorm.

meanwhile at Beca's dorm...

"you'll be safe here, alright?" Beca said as she stroked the cat's fur.

"I wonder what name I should give you." Beca wondered.

"meow." the cat said.

"how about munchkin?" Beca asked.

"me-ow." the cat replied and snuggled itself in Beca's arms.

"Munchkin it is, then." Beca confirmed.

suddenly the bell rang and Beca frowned and said sadly "I should go to my class now, Munchkin."

the cat just meowed and suddenly Aubrey came with messed up hair and exhausted.

"Aubrey, you look exhausted." Beca said.

"no shit." Beca thought.

Aubrey smiled and kept panting and said "what...did...Jesse...do to you?"

"nothing much...I just shut him out as soon as possible." Beca said.

Aubrey was relieved and said "good. well, you better go to class."

Beca looked at Aubrey shyly and said "um...can you please take care of Munchkin?"

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "Munchkin?"

Beca showed Aubrey the orange cat and Aubrey chuckled and said "you're so adorable. of course, I'll take care of Munchkin."

Beca's eyes lit up and said "thank you. so much."

Beca grabbed her bag and left. Aubrey shook her head and stroked the cat's fur.

_"oh, Beca, you're so adorable...wait, I forgot to tell her about the locket...I'll probably tell her tomorrow." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**I know it's kinda short but...I'll make it longer eventually and I hoped you liked this chapter and please don't forget to leave reviews :3~Nyan  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vahuene: Jesse ain't getting Beca in this story ;) and that's Lucy is a cute name for a cat :3 and thanks :)**

**Rubiksmaniac: sure ^_^**

**cheekymadom: I'll see what I can do to have longer chapters :3**

**A/N: just released the sequel for New York Love story yesterday...so please check it out and so many things will happen in this chapter and please leave reviews :3 it keeps me motivated.**

* * *

Beca went back to her dorm from her classes and saw Aubrey sleeping with Munchkin.

Beca smiled and thought "that's so cute..."

Beca found her locket and thought "how come Aubrey has a similar one like mine?"

Aubrey groaned and rubbed her eyes and saw Beca looking at the locket.

"hey, Bree." Beca greeted.

"um...hey...what's in that head of yours?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Aubrey stood up and Beca asked "why do we have similar lockets?"

Aubrey felt something strange like she knew Beca from the very start and that's where it hit her...

**FLASHBACK:**

_Aubrey was playing inside of her room and suddenly her dad called for her. _

_"Aubrey, this will be your partner...her name is Beca Mitchell." Felix, her dad, said._

_of course 4 year old Aubrey doesn't know this whole thing called love._

_"p-partner?" Aubrey asked curiously._

_Aubrey looked at the 2 year old brunette who was looking at the floor._

_"a partner is whom you love more than anything." Felix answered._

_Aubrey nodded and Frankie, Beca's real dad, said sadly "I'm really sorry she isn't the opposite sex."_

_Felix sighed "it's for the company, Frankie..."_

_Felix gave Frankie a box and Frankie asked "what's this?"_

_"since, we're leaving out of town...I want Beca to have this since Aubrey can forget everything while she's growing up."_

_Felix gave Frankie the gold locket and said "go. I have some packing to do."_

_Frankie carried Beca outside and went back home._

**END OF FLASHBACK.  
**

Aubrey widened her eyes and thought "is she really...Beca?"

"I..." Beca said as she sobbed.

Aubrey rubbed Beca's back and said "shh...everything will be fine...say, what was your father's name?"

"if you mean the man whore who sent me here...his name is John...but he's not my biological father." Beca sighed.

Aubrey shook her head and asked "then, who's your biological father? if you don't mind me asking."

"oh...his name is Frankie..." Beca said as she wiped her eyes.

Aubrey kissed Beca at the cheek and smiled. Beca blushed.

"say, I'm going with Chloe for awhile...are you okay staying here?" Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded and mumbled "I...love...you."

Aubrey barely heard what Beca said and left.

Beca saw Munchkin wake up and Beca smiled and stroked its fur.

meanwhile at Chloe's dorm...

"thank god Stacie is at her class." Aubrey sighed as she sat on the couch.

Aubrey widened her eyes and begged "please, tell me that the couch is clean."

Chloe chuckled and said "yeah, it's clean."

"remember that girl I told you..." Aubrey started.

Chloe quirked her eyebrows and tried to remember.

"you mean...the brunette girl?" Chloe guessed.

Aubrey nodded and said "well, I think...that girl is...Beca."

"really? well, she does look like your type...except for her piercings and tattoos." Chloe said with a grin.

Aubrey blushed and smacked Chloe playfully and said sternly "I do not have a type, Beale."

Chloe giggled and said "whatever you say, Bree."

_"is it really...her? that girl...I love her...I've known her and my father must know this but...I'm already arranged with someone else that I don't even like." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**enough fluffy stuff for awhile because drama is taking in :3 please leave reviews and see you guys next time  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vahuene: yesss they are :3**

**cheekymadom: yeah and good for Aubrey :3**

**A/N: alright...this story is getting all mysterious XD please leave reviews and I hope you all are doing fine :3~Nyan**

* * *

Aubrey was studying and Beca was stroking the cat and Aubrey noticed Beca was staring at her.

"I can feel you staring." Aubrey said.

Beca blushed and hid her face with a pillow and said "I love you, Bree."

Aubrey wanted to cry every time Beca says those three words. she knew she can't love her. she knew she can't have her.

"Beca, we need to talk." Aubrey said sadly.

Beca frowned and said with a little scared tone "o-okay. what's it a-about?"

Aubrey hated this. she doesn't want to break the brunette's heart just because of some stupid arranged marriage.

"I-I'm arranged with someone...else." Aubrey said hesitantly.

Beca widened her eyes and asked "what do you mean?"

"I'm marrying...Luke." Aubrey sighed.

Beca was confused. why would Aubrey tell her that she loves her if she's marrying someone else?

"you mean...my boss?" Beca asked hesitantly.

Aubrey nodded and sighed "I'm sorry but..."

Beca stood up and walked out and Aubrey sighed and let the tears fall from her cheeks.

"why did I even fall in love with her?" Aubrey thought.

"where could she be? I hope she's safe." Aubrey continued.

Beca didn't know where she's going but she knows that she's going somewhere...somewhere that comforts her.

Beca went to the quad at night and sat beside the plant she was raising.

"falling in love...hurts... especially when you fall in love with someone who is going to marry another guy." Beca thought.

Beca kept crying and tears fell to the plant.

"why are you crying?" a familiar voice asked.

Beca wiped her eyes and flashed her phone to the figure she was seeing.

"J-Jesse? what are you doing here?" Beca asked curiously.

Jesse smirked and ignored Beca's question and said "heard you and blondie...broke up."

"me and Aubrey w-w-weren't even together." Beca growled.

Jesse laughed and said "who wouldn't want to be together with you?"

Beca rolled her eyes and thought "is he seriously hitting on me?"

Beca took a deep breath and said "dude, I'm a lesbian."

Jesse frowned and said "but...I can change that."

Beca had enough of this. she already had a shitty day and Jesse just came in and was the cherry on top of it.

Beca shook her head and stood up and scoffed "no. you can't."

"what does Aubrey have that I don't?" Jesse asked as he stood up as well.

Beca turned to Jesse and said "apparently...she has respect and she's beautiful and...she isn't a real bitch to people."

Beca left Jesse mad and speechless. Beca knew she made a mistake. she knew she fell for Aubrey so hard.

_"what's the point of love if you can't love the person? one-sided relationships sucks. I'm such a fool for falling...but...I don't regret it." Beca thought._

* * *

**hope you guys liked it and please leave reviews :3 and drama shall enter :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vahuene: I'm sorry for that XD IKR Beca belongs to Aubrey and no one else. XD**

**cheekymadom: IKR :(**

**A/N: I think I'll make longer chapters for today since...IDK I just feel like it XD**

* * *

Beca woke up and it was dark and thought "where the hell am I?"

Beca heard a laugh...she knew who that laugh came from it was...Jesse.

"J-Jesse?" Beca asked curiously.

Beca tried to move but couldn't...she was chained and Jesse appeared and was smirking and said "you guessed it right, Beca."

Jesse caressed Beca's cheek and Beca being a farm girl spitted on him.

Jesse got angry and shouted "what the fuck, Beca?"

Beca smirked and said "farm girl skills..."

"just wait till Aubrey comes here...she'll find me." Beca said.

Jesse laughed at how faithful Beca is to Aubrey and said "hate to burst your bubble but...she isn't going to save your ass."

Beca widened her eyes and froze and suddenly Luke came and Jesse said "well. well. well. Luke is here and he's going to take away your little girlfriend."

"Aubrey...No..." Beca thought.

Luke chuckled and said "because of you...Aubrey doesn't want me anymore...what an asshole you are."

Luke slapped Beca at the face and suddenly her phone rang.

Jesse searched for her phone and he got it and the caller was Aubrey. Jesse smirked and said "well, I guess it will take a lot more than kidnapping you."

Luke grabbed Beca's phone and answered it.

"Beca? Beca? are you alright?" Aubrey asked with a worried tone.

Jesse placed his hand on Beca's mouth and Luke said smugly "hey, Aubrey."

Aubrey froze and stuttered "L-L-Luke?"

"yeah. it's me, Bree." Luke said. Beca wanted to scream but...she can't

"where's Beca? and why do you have her phone?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Beca bit Jesse's hand and Jesse muttered "ouch. fuck. that hurts."

Luke glared at her and Jesse grabbed the duct tape and Beca shouted "Aubrey I-"

but Beca got cut off by putting tape on her mouth. Beca kept speaking but...the words can't come out.

"was that Beca? what the hell are you doing to her?" Aubrey asked.

Luke sighed "No. it was Jesse being a pussy."

Aubrey didn't believe Luke and scoffed "give this phone to Beca now."

Luke said "better find us, Aubrey..." Luke ended the call and took the tape off from Beca's mouth.

"you are NOT going to interfere with me and Aubrey, okay?" Luke asked sternly.

Beca nodded and stayed silent.

Aubrey kept finding for Beca and suddenly she saw Stacie leaning against a tree looking at the sky.

"Stacie, what are you doing here?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie looked at Aubrey and said "I'm just strolling around. that's all."

Aubrey nodded and asked "have you seen Beca? or Luke?"

Stacie frowned and shook her head and asked "why? what happened? did you break my best friend's heart?"

Aubrey looked at Stacie nervously and Stacie scoffed "you did, didn't you?"

"um...I kinda did...but I didn't." Aubrey explained.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and asked "what do you mean by kinda?"

"I'm kinda arranged with...Luke." Aubrey sighed.

Stacie glared at Aubrey and scoffed "what the hell? and you managed to have a relationship with Beca?"

Aubrey felt bad and said "I know. I'm so stupid for letting this happen."

Stacie shook her head and sighed "well, we better find her."

Stacie joined Aubrey on finding Beca and they found an old shed.

Stacie leaned against the door so she can hear if there are people or not.

"you know, Beca, you could've been with that slut you're always around with." Luke said.

Stacie glanced at Aubrey and signaled her that Beca and Luke were in the shed.

Aubrey nodded and Stacie opened the door a little bit to peek on what's happening.

Aubrey and Stacie found Beca tied up while Luke carried a knife and Jesse was sleeping.

"this is all my fault." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey felt a tear streaming down her face and Beca saw her and Aubrey knew she needed her help.

Aubrey came to her senses and shouted "Luke! that's enough. let Beca go."

Luke looked behind him and smirked at Aubrey and said smugly "you came...I couldn't have done it without Beca."

Luke smiled at Beca, who had tape on her mouth and was trying to scream.

"let her go, Luke." Aubrey shouted.

Jesse woke up and saw that Aubrey and Stacie had arrived and Jesse asked Stacie "why the hell are you here, slut?"

Stacie glared at him and scoffed "I'm here to take Beca...duh..."

Stacie kicked Luke and Beca widened her eyes and Stacie took off the tape from Beca's mouth.

"thanks, Stace." Beca said.

Stacie smiled and the kick she gave Luke made him unconscious. Jesse tried to punch Stacie but she dodged it and Jesse ended up crashing to the wall.

Stacie sighed "idiots." Aubrey was speechless and Beca said "um...can you guys untie me...please."

Stacie and Aubrey untied the brunette and left the shed. Beca fainted and Stacie carried her.

"thanks, Stacie." Aubrey said.

Stacie smiled and said "it's nothing...really. the most important problem is...Luke is after Beca..."

Aubrey nodded and Beca was mumbling in her sleep again.

"help...me...Aubrey..." Beca muttered. Aubrey widened her eyes and said "I will, Beca. I will."

Stacie carried Beca to her dorm and said "are you okay with me leaving Beca with you?"

Aubrey nodded and said "I'll take care of her in the morning..."

Stacie smiled and left and went to Chloe's dorm.

Aubrey glanced at the brunette who was sleeping and stroked her hair.

_"I'll protect you...I promise...I'll save you and I'll do what it takes to be with you...Beca Mitchell." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**I update fast because I did this yesterday since I was bored hope you liked it :) and please leave reviews :3 **

**~Chocolat-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vahuene: hehehehe thanks ;)**

**Cheekymadom: IKR :3 hahahaha XD**

**A/N: well, things will go down in this chapter and some trigger warnings I guess :3~Nyan**

* * *

Beca was going to her usual spot and smiled when the plant she was growing was getting bigger.

"great, my mom is going to be happy..." Beca said to herself and suddenly she heard footsteps.

Beca turned around and saw Jesse smirking and Beca scoffed "what are you doing here?"

Jesse crashed his lips on Beca and Beca was trying to break free but...failed.

"what the fuck? he's too strong...help me...Aubrey..." Beca thought.

Jesse took off his pants and Beca widened her eyes and Jesse said smugly "we'll do this at your dorm."

Jesse pulled up his pants and grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her to her dorm.

Jesse threw Beca to her bed and took of his pants and said "I'm going to do what I wanted to do when I first met you."

Jesse pulled Beca's pants and Beca whimpered "please...don't..."

Beca was crying and in pain and Jesse knew she was a virgin and said "I'm going to like this...moment, Beca."

Jesse inserted his dick in Beca and Beca screamed in pain and Jesse snapped "shut up, Beca..."

Beca became silent and was crying and Jesse shot her with semen inside of her and pulled up his pants and made Beca put her jeans again.

"don't tell this to anyone or else I'll do it again." Jesse growled.

Beca froze and watch Jesse leave. "shit. he shot inside of me..." Beca thought.

suddenly Aubrey came and greeted "hey, Becs. what's up?"

Beca was crying and Aubrey panicked and asked "what happened?"

Beca knew if she tells Aubrey that she got raped Jesse will do it again.

Beca wiped her tears and smiled and lied "it's nothing. I just missed my life at the farm."

Aubrey nodded and smiled and said "you know, I talked to my dad and..."

Beca encouraged Aubrey to continue and Aubrey added "and...he remembered you...and he'll do something if Luke does anything mean and...I told him what happened and cancelled the wedding and...my dad has to see you tomorrow."

Beca froze and thought "shit. now that I might be pregnant...I'm going out to see Aubrey's father."

Aubrey waved her hand on Beca's face and asked "are you still there?"

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and said nervously "um...y-y-yeah sure I'll go."

Aubrey smiled and kissed Beca on the forehead and said "I love you..."

"I should tell her...she could help." Beca thought.

Aubrey stared at her and asked curiously "are you really okay, though?"

Beca nodded and Aubrey said "say, I'll cuddle you, Becs."

Aubrey cuddled with Beca and Beca thought "shit. I really need to buy those pregnancy sticks or something..."

"Beca, your stomach is kinda chubby." Aubrey mumbled.

Beca widened her eyes and said nervously "um...I must be eating a lot of...cheeseburgers..."

"well, that's fine..." Aubrey muttered and nuzzled on Beca's neck.

Aubrey fell asleep and Beca tried not to wake Aubrey up and left and suddenly she saw Stacie and Stacie smiled at her.

"hey, Becs. how's life?" Stacie greeted.

Beca froze and thought "maybe I should tell Stacie..."

Stacie smiled and Beca said "I'm fine, Stace...I'll see you later."

Beca left Stacie and Stacie thought "where is she going? I better follow her."

Stacie followed Beca and it led her to the drugstore and saw that Beca bought a pregnancy test.

"is Beca pregnant? No..." Stacie thought.

Beca sighed and suddenly she noticed that someone has been following her.

"crap. I think she got me." Stacie thought.

Beca walked closely and suddenly the bus came and Beca ignored who was following her and got in the bus.

Stacie sighed in relief and went back to Barden. Beca went back to her dorm and saw that Aubrey was still sleeping.

Beca went to the bathroom and did the test...shit...

Beca became worried and saw that it was positive..."what am I going to do now?" Beca thought.

Aubrey groaned and thought "where's Beca?"

Beca felt like throwing up and suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Beca? you alright?" Aubrey asked with a worried tone.

Beca froze and said nervously "y-y-yeah...I'm fine."

Aubrey didn't believe her at first but nodded and said "okay...I'll just go to the library, okay?"

Aubrey walked to the library and suddenly someone covered her mouth and Aubrey tried to scream.

"calm down, Aubrey. it's me Stacie." Stacie said.

Stacie took her hand off from Aubrey's face and Aubrey scoffed "what the fuck, Stacie?"

Stacie giggled and said "I'm sorry. I just want to say something to you."

"what is it now, Stacie?" Aubrey asked while she rolled her eyes.

Stacie sighed "Beca might be pregnant..."

Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "what? Beca's pregnant?"

Stacie nodded and said "I'm not sure though..."

_"is that why Beca is acting so strange lately? NO! but how?! I'll ask her...I need to." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**guys, please leave reviews :3 and thanks for the support :) I really appreciate it.  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vahuene: well...I'm sorry to tell you...it's true :( and thank you :3**

**Cheekymadom: I'm not really accurate in some things :( I'm sorry...but yeah...poor Beca :(**

**A/N: for other people reading my stories...I have a pattern in posting these but...then, love happened and it kept me going and then...they have to graduate now so I'm pretty bummed out so...I might not post for a few days...maybe...but please leave reviews :)~Mepo**

* * *

Stacie sighed "we have to find her..."

Aubrey nodded and searched for Beca along with Stacie and they searched around the campus.

they were both exhausted and suddenly Chloe came and said "hey, Aubrey and Stacie, you both look tired..."

"have you seen, Beca?" Stacie asked.

Chloe hesitated for a minute and said nervously "sh-she's in ou-our d-d-dorm..."

Aubrey and Stacie went with Chloe to her dorm and when they opened the door Beca was sleeping.

Aubrey sighed in relief and Stacie sighed "thank god...she's here..."

Aubrey carried Beca since she's small and Stacie said "I'll go with you..."

"me too." Chloe insisted.

Aubrey nodded and went to Beca's dorm and carefully placed Beca on her bed.

"she told me...she's pregnant..." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded and Stacie said "who did it, though."

Aubrey frowned and sighed "there's only one person who'll do this..."

suddenly Beca woke up and rubbed her eyes and asked "what the hell is going on?"

Aubrey hugged Beca and cried "why didn't you tell me?"

Beca froze and thought "she knows..."

Beca sighed "because..." Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked "because...what?"

Beca just cried and sobbed and Stacie scoffed "I'm going to find him...he isn't doing this again..."

"again...?" Beca thought.

Stacie left and Chloe said "I'll go too. just comfort Beca..."

Chloe left and Aubrey asked "what happened? and tell me the truth this time..."

meanwhile while Chloe and Stacie were finding Jesse...

"Chloe? what are you doing here?" Stacie asked sternly.

"I'm here to help. duh." Chloe answered with a smiled.

Stacie stopped and Chloe stopped as well and Stacie said "it's too dangerous, Chlo."

"but...I don't want you to get hurt..." Chloe shot back.

Stacie stared at Chloe and sighed "I don't want you to get hurt either, Chloe..."

"No...I'm going to be with you all the way, Stace...because I love you...remember?" Chloe said as tears were forming.

Stacie bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears and said "yeah...I do and...I have to protect you and not risking you to get hurt..."

"but...if you get hurt...I will too..." Chloe said with a smile.

Stacie knew she couldn't win...but what if...

"stop...asking yourself "what if...", alright? you don't know the future, Stacie." Chloe snapped.

Stacie sighed in defeat and smiled and said "fine. you can come. I trust you..."

Chloe grinned and suddenly someone said in a smugly way "well, this is touching..."

Stacie and Chloe turned around and saw that it was Luke...

"Luke? what are you doing here?" Chloe asked curiously.

Luke laughed and said "oh yeah...she wasn't there..."

Stacie glared at Luke and scoffed "I know what you did to Beca..."

Luke smirked and said "oh. it wasn't me, mate..."

Chloe was really confused and lost...and it clicked when Stacie said "then who did that to Beca?"

Chloe widened her eyes and thought "Luke will never do that...he's a nice guy...could it be..."

"you're just jealous, Luke...Aubrey likes someone else more than she loved you..." Stacie scoffed.

Luke got furious and punched Stacie but Stacie blocked it...

"is that your best shot...Luke?" Stacie said emotionless.

Luke missed and Luke glared at Chloe and suddenly Stacie shouted "Chloe! GO NOW!"

Chloe nodded and ran back to the dorm and Luke cracked his neck and scoffed "I didn't do it...I swear..."

"I don't believe you..." Stacie said coldly.

Luke rolled his eyes and said softly "I promise you. I don't have any intentions in having sex with Becky there..."

Stacie knew that Luke really meant it and mumbled "then...who did?"

"you're a slow slut, aren't you?" Luke scoffed.

Stacie glared at him and scoffed "you made Jesse do it, huh?"

Luke looked at Stacie confused and said "I don't know. like I said I don't have any intentions on sexually harassing her."

Stacie nodded and said "well, I'm sorry that I thought it was you..."

Luke nodded and left and Stacie went to the opposite way.

Stacie went back to her dorm and saw Chloe sitting while looking after Beca who was sleeping beside Aubrey.

"thank goodness..." Stacie sighed in relief.

Aubrey woke up and rubbed her eyes and stood up and asked "did you ask Jesse already?"

Stacie shook her head and Aubrey asked "how about Luke?"

"he said...he didn't do it." Stacie sighed.

Chloe looked at Aubrey and asked "why did Luke become so violent all of a sudden?"

"he's jealous...of Beca..." Aubrey sighed.

Chloe nodded and Stacie scoffed "Jesse isn't in the campus either..."

Aubrey glanced at Beca and just sighed.

_"Beca, I'll do something about this...I promise..." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**A/N: guys, I really appreciate the support. :3 keep it up :3 all your reviews kept me motivated until now...thank you :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vahuene: I hope the make everything better :3**

**Cheekymadom: well, I can't change the story but thanks for the info :)**

**A/N: from now on I must promote myself XD...guys, please follow me on tumblr so you guys can know me better by asking me there :3 and the URL is on my profile here and please leave a review :3~Nyan.**

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning and saw Aubrey sleeping beside her...

"What the hell happened last night?" Beca thought.

Suddenly Aubrey woke up and greeted with a smile "good morning, Becs."

Beca blushed and Aubrey kissed Beca on the forehead...

"We're going to my father today." Aubrey said sadly.

Beca widened her eyes and hid under her blankets and whimpered "I...don't want...to..."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "come on...please..."

Beca pouted at Aubrey and Aubrey thought "no...not the...pout..."

"No...we're still going..." Aubrey said sternly.

Beca sighed in defeat and smiled.

Aubrey kissed Beca's forehead and said "it's in the afternoon so you better get ready..."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "but what about the baby?"

"You're not THAT fat, Beca." Aubrey said as she rolled her eyes.

Beca chuckled and Aubrey stood up and took her books and said "well...I'm going to class...see ya..."

Aubrey left after that and suddenly Stacie came and greeted "how's my bestie doing?"

Beca rolled her eyes and smiled and said "I'm fine...and I'm going to meet Aubrey's father today..."

Stacie widened her eyes and gestured at Beca and asked "like that?!"

Beca nodded slowly and asked "what's the problem with that?"

Stacie rolled her eyes and answered "Aubrey's dad is the principal of this school..."

Beca widened her eyes and began to panic "holy shit. What am I going to wear, Stace?!"

Stacie smiled and said proudly "do not fear...I...Stacie Conrad...the fashion expert will help you."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and smiled awkwardly and asked "are you kidding me?"

Stacie smirked and took Beca's blanket off and said "get your ass out of bed and I'll raid your wardrobe..."

Beca sat down and Stacie was looking through Beca's clothes.

"don't you have anything formal?!" Stacie asked.

Beca rolled her eyes and said "I'm a badass, Stacie, not a fucking British person..."

Stacie rolled her eyes and picked out a red checkered plaid and jeans.

"well, we have a lot of time...do your make up, Becs..." Stacie ordered.

Beca rolled her eyes and did her usual eyeliner and Stacie was finished doing her "magic"

"what did you do to my plaid!?" Beca asked in shock.

Stacie made the red checkered plaid into a little dress and smirked.

"I am NOT going to wear that..." Beca scoffed.

Stacie rolled her eyes and said "come on, Becs..."

"Are you that lady from Enchanted!?" Beca asked.

Stacie chuckled and said "no. I'm just THAT good at fashion..."

"and for a badass who hates movies...you just made a movie reference." Stacie added.

Beca glared at her and said "shut up..."

"alright, YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR THIS, MITCHELL." Stacie said as she emphasizes every word.

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat and groaned "fine. But you owe me one..."

Stacie grinned and hugged Beca and said "I'll help you putting it on later, okay?"

Beca nodded and Stacie glanced at her watch and said "oh. I have to go to my class."

"actually. WE ARE going to class." Stacie added.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and Stacie dragged Beca to class.

"but...I don't want to go to philosophy class." Beca groaned.

Stacie smirked and said "well...too bad...you're going."

Beca groaned and Stacie rolled her eyes and they got to class.

_"this day will be a lot better than I thought." Beca thought._

* * *

**A/N: alright, I'm typing everything at my tab and phone since my laptop is booty now XD please leave reviews and don't forget to follow me on tumblr. :3**

**~Chocolat-chan**


End file.
